The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a translucent document cover for pressing a document to be copied by an electrophotographic copying machine.
A document such as a manuscript or book to be copied by an electrophotographic copying machine is disposed on a transparent plate. The document is optically scanned to produce onto a photoreceptor an electrostatic latent image corresponding to an image of the document. To closely press the document onto the transparent plate, a document cover is conventionally provided. Since the document cover is not translucent or transparent, it may be difficult to see whether the document has been properly disposed on the plate or how much the document size is, when the cover is placed over the document.